habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Trax
Trax can refer to several things. This article is about the Trax (Item). *Trax Machines *Trax Music 'Trax' was Habbo's music system. The entire range of Trax related products were: the Trax Discs, purchasable circuit boards containing noises; Trax Machines, with a double click function for playing music and making music with discs (currently broken); CDs, furni items for jukeboxes containing a saved song; and Juke Boxes, for playing CDs. After the Habbo transition from Shockwave to Flash clients, the trax system was not recovered until April 2011, where only Jukeboxes, old CDs, and Habbo sold CDs were re-released. In earlier times... page sticker of a trax gold record cd]] Trax are not used as frequently as before, as the appeal has worn off and no new additions have been put into trax lately. With the April 2011 comeback of "trax", only jukeboxes where updated to work again and songs made by Habbo were released for sale as an addition to past made discs. Note that you currently cannot make custom music as long ago. Old purpose Trax used to be used to make Trax Music. Each one contained 9 unique noises. You could use 4 trax per song. Current purpose As of May 30, 2011, all trax machines (normal and American Idol) can play music but the playlists or music cannot be edited. The Jukebox plays CD's that you place inside. These include "old" CD's other users created before trax broke. Trax Machines The Trax machine was a popular piece of furni, you could make your own music with Trax CDs. The ability of Trax Machines to make music was removed but you can still play existing songs created. Currently, trax machines are mainly just cosmetic. List of Trax *Rnb Grooves 1, Rnb Grooves 2, Rnb Grooves 3, Rnb Grooves 4, Rnb Grooves 5, Rnb Grooves 6 (AKA El Generico) *Tiki Trax Pack 1, Tiki Trax Pack 2, Tiki Trax Pack 3 *Instrumental 1 (AKA Double Peaks,) Instrumental 2 (AKA Pianissimo) *Alhambra 1, Alhambra 2, Alhambra 3 *Electronic 1 (AKA Snowstorm Theme,) Electronic 2 (AKA Mysto Magica) *Ambient 1(AKA Sunset Adventure,) Ambient 2(AKA Electronica,) Ambient 3(AKA Ambience,) Ambient 4(AKA Dark Skies) *Moshy Metal (AKA Rock 1,) Snotty Day (AKA Rock 2,) Rock 3 (AKA Yngvie Van Halen,) Rock 4 (AKA Iron Maid,) Rock 5 (AKA Rockin' Riffs,) Rock 6 (AKA Highway To Habbo,) Rock 7 (AKA Pixels on the Water,) Rock 8 (AKA Sympathy for the Coder) *Sound set 37 (AKA Habbowood,) Sound set 42 (AKA Snouthill Horror,) Sound set 44 (AKA Ghost Story,) Sound set 71 (AKA Icy Trax) *Madball Trax 1, Madball Trax 2, Madball Trax 3 *Bhangra Mangra, Berlin ConnectionBossa Nueva, Monkey Paradise, Party Pack, Country Trax Pack (AKA Country Sounds,) Jingle Beats (AKA Oh Holy Habbo,) Rudolph's Loops, A Day in the Park, Computer FX, Jive Sideburns, MnM, Little Tanga Beach, Rasta Santa's Pack(AKA Rasta.Claus's Pack) *SFX 1 (AKA Silence of the Moderators,) SFX 5 (AKA Furni Sounds 1,) Nature Nightlife *Latin 1 (AKA Valentine 1,) Latin 2(AKA Valentine 2) *Habbo Sounds 1 (AKA DJ Fuse's Duck Funk,) Habbo Sounds 2 (AKA Abe Normal,) Habbo Sounds 3 (AKA DJ Fuse's Habbo Theme) *Hip Hop Beats 1 (AKA Boy Band Sensation,) Hip Hop Beats 2 (AKA Cameron's Ex,) Hip Hop Beats 3 (AKA Ferry Nultado) *Club 1 (AKA Club Sounds III,) Club 2 (AKA Loco Electro,) Club 3 (AKA Jackin' Chicago,) Club 4 (AKA Maximum Minimal,) Club 5 (AKA Nu Skool Breakz,) Club 6 (AKA NYC Beat,) Club 7 (AKA State of Trancehouse) *Dance 2(AKA Dancefloor Burners,) Dance 3(AKA House Loops,) Dance 4 (AKA Spicey Donna,) Dance 5 (AKA Cafe Muzzakh,) Dance 6 (AKA Supa Funk) ---- See also *http://www.habborator.org/trax/index.html - This website has every sound made by every trax (very useful if you want to preview sounds before you buy) *Juke Box *Music Achievements Category:Trax